


Trick or Treat!

by deLoonii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gabe and Jack are married, Halloween, I have No Excuse, Just have a cute halloween fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Self-Indulgent, and they have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: Gabe nodded. He had gone a little overboard with the decorations in the lawn. Chuckling, Gabe leaned in and kissed Jack deeply. He winked at the other before heading off the porch to join the little party. Jack watched them disappear down the street before settling in the wicker rocking chair, candy basket in his lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Overween!
> 
> This is ridiculously self-indulgent and I cannot even begin to explain why I needed to write this. I just... kid!watch and overdads... Basically the sprays of all the kids dressed as the heroes set me off into a "okay but wouldn't it be cute if-" and thus we have this little fic.

“All right, remember to stay with Papa and Auntie Ana. Don’t eat any candy until you’re home so we can make sure it’s safe,” Jack reiterated to the small gaggle of children on his porch.

Gabriel was trying to fight a smile as the blond spoke. He glanced over to Ana who was having a similar conundrum. Jack was such a worry-wart, but he couldn’t fault his husband. The children all nodded and murmured their agreements. They all headed out onto the sidewalk with Ana, Reinhardt already waiting with a jovial smile. Gabe looked at his love and reached out to take his hand.

“You sure you’re okay with staying home, _cariño_?” he asked, kissing Jack’s hand.

The blond chuckled, tugging the other to kiss him chastely. “Yeah, this is more my style anyway. Plus, if someone wasn’t here to hand out candy, who knows what would happen.”

Gabe nodded. He had gone a little _overboard_ with the decorations in the lawn. Chuckling, Gabe leaned in and kissed Jack deeply. He winked at the other before heading off the porch to join the little party. Jack watched them disappear down the street before settling in the wicker rocking chair, candy basket in his lap.

 

They made it two and a half blocks before Hana started yawning. Her bunny ears even seemed to droop as she ambled behind the elder kids. Gabe smiled and scoped the young girl up into his arms. She squealed and laughed, clinging with her free hand to Gabe’s neck.

“Papa! You scared me!” She laughed, her giggles muffled by a yawn.

Gabe kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry, _conejita_. I figured you might like to ride on my shoulders for little bit.”

The child made an exaggerated expression of thought before nodding. She handed her pail to Gabe so she could climb up and settle on his shoulders. He smiled once she was settled and continued walking, catching up with Ana in a few strides. Rein was a few steps behind to wrangle any stragglers (or to ward off any unwelcome adults).

“It seems you have a little rabbit on your head.” Ana giggled, tickling Hana’s side as they walked.

“Come on, slowpokes!” Jesse called, waving his prosthetic hand at his father and aunt.

The other children were already trotting up to another brightly decorated house, laughing and talking with one another. Jesse ran after them, holding his cowboy hat to his head. Ana and Gabe shared a knowing glance before following after their children.

 

Jack went through two bowls of candy by the time 7:45 rolled around. The last groups seemed to have dwindled into almost nothing. He stayed outside to enjoy the chilly air and wait for everyone to come home. He had hot chocolate for the kids and cider for the adults. Though he hadn’t told him yet, Jack was glad Gabe had talked him into taking tomorrow off. It gave them time to set up for _Dia de los Muertos_ and relax before the kids came home from school.

Jack spotted the children heading back toward the house, looking successful and tired. Hopefully they would all be easy to put to bed. The eldest children ran up to the porch, all excitedly talking about the various houses they had visited while trick or treating. Jack listened and ushered them all inside, instructing them to set their candy pails down on the coffee table before they changed out of their costumes. The adults headed up the rear with Hana and Lucio. The pair were nearly asleep, Hana more so as she sat on Gabe’s shoulders.

“You two look like you got quite the haul!” Jack smiled, ruffling Lucio’s hair. “Why don’t you guys go put on your pjs and we’ll have some hot chocolate before bed, okay?”

The two youngest children agreed, trotting inside and leaving their candy with their parents. Ana and Reinhardt took the two bags, citing that they’d start the check while Jack and Gabe shut off the various decorations. The couple set to turning off the lights and decorations, pointedly leaving the jack-o-lantern alight out of old superstition. Gabe caught Jack’s waist and dipped him, catching his lips in a kiss.

“Happy Halloween, _mi amante_ ,” he smiled, holding his husband close.

Jack chuckled, curling his arms around Gabe’s neck to kiss him deeply, “Happy Halloween to you too, Gabi.”

Grabbing up the empty candy bowl, Jack and Gabe headed inside to help the other parents check candy and spend the last bit of the evening with one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! I hope this made you smile :D


End file.
